


Fork in the Road

by Opalgirl



Series: Luck, Be A Lady [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-off, part of a larger series of small pieces about my Courier, Kit. After deciding the fate of New Vegas and driving back Caesar's Legion (and flirting with a light switch along the way), Kit has a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork in the Road

“Look like you’re packing up to run away, boss,” Boone says, cupping his hands around the flame that’s finally caught.

Kit shrugs. “Maybe I am.”

He scowls at her, and she continues, “I’ve been going up and down I-15 as long as I can remember. Time to move on. The fucking Mojave’s been nothing but a really shitty run of luck lately anyway.” She pulls the flask out of her boot and unscrews the cap and offers it to him.

He shakes his head. Oh, well. He can suit himself, she thinks, taking a drink. “My sister’s back east a ways, in Coldwater. Time I paid her a visit.”

Boone screws up his face. “In the Midwest? With the radioactive tornadoes?”

Kit shrugs and tells herself to remember to tell Cass that this batch of whatever the hell she’s got in the still is the best one so far. “Can’t be any worse than a radioactive dust storm out here. You’re welcome to come.”

He stops, and seems to think it over. Bastard’s hard to read—she won’t play games of chance with him—and it’s even worse now.

“Y'know what, boss? That’s a lot better than anything I had going for me out here. Anyone else comin’?”

“This old boy is,” Kit says, reaching down to give Rex a scratch, “and ED-E, I think, but I dunno just how to  _ask_ it.”

“Damn bucket of bolts,” Boone says, and she just manages to hold back her laugh; he’d been pissed off by the robot’s accuracy.

“Aw, c'mon—it’s a  _flying_ bucket of bolts, get it right!”


End file.
